Pemuja Rahasia
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Inilah curahan hati seorang Hinata Hyuuga, gadis penyendiri dan tak suka bergaul, yang menyukai Naruto Uzumaki, siswa di sekolahnya yang populer dan berandalan. Dengan jurang perbedaan ini, bisakah cinta Hinata terbalaskan? Atau setidaknya, disadari?


**Pemuja Rahasia**

Sebuah cerita fiksi Naruto

**Oleh: **m0.0by

**Anime/Manga: **Naruto oleh Masashi Kishimoto

**Karakter Utama: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Karakter Utama Kedua: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Karakter Lain: **Shikamaru Nara

**Rating: **K (Kids, 8 tahun ke atas)

**Genre: **Drama dan Romance

**Tipe: **Drabble

**Dibuat: **6 Februari 2011

**Selesai: **6 Februari 2011

**Dipublikasikan: **17 Maret 2011

**Sinopsis: **Cinta memang tak pernah memandang. Ia hadir begitu saja, kapan saja, dimana saja, dan kepada siapa saja. Hinata Hyuuga yang tidak suka bergaul, jatuh hati pada Naruto Uzumaki yang populer. Mereka satu sekolah, bahkan satu angkatan. Tetapi takdir berkata lain. Sampai mereka hampir berpisah pun, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengenal Hinata.

**Informasi Lanjut: **Semua karakter dalam drabble ini adalah milik sah Masashi Kishimoto, tapi plot drabble ini milik sah m0.0by. Drabble ini di _rating _**K **karena **keseluruhan konten sesuai untuk segala umur**. Drabble ini **seratus persen buatan orang luar** dan **nggak mewakilkan apapun **dalam Naruto. Kesamaan dan kemiripan hanyalah kebetulan semata.

**Dari m0.0by: **Ola ola gue balik lagi. Kali ini bukan cerita, tapi curahan hati (ea ea galau _all base_). Cinta beda kalangan itu emang pasti sering banget kejadian kan apalagi kalo di film-film itu cewek-cewek _nerd _pada naksir sama cowok-cowok eksis. Disini sih ceritanya Hinata nggak _nerd_, cuma dia nggak suka bergaul gitu. Ya pokoknya begitulah.

Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya, sekarang gue mohon _review _dari anda-anda semua. Kalo terlalu males ngasih _review_, di _favorite _atau di _alert _juga nggak masalah deh! Inget selalu kalo cerita _no review _itu _equal _sama sayur _no _garem. Bukan sayur _no _jutsu ya (oke oke nggak lucu silahkan lempar batu makasih). Langsung aja deh dimulai curahan hatinya, silahkan membaca!

* * *

Aku menghela nafasku, tanda bahwa aku sudah lelah atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Kini aku termenung sendirian di kamarku. Diluar kebetulan sedang hujan, jadi makin mendukung suasana hatiku yang sedang mendung juga kelabu. Seringkali aku berpikir, mengapa harus aku yang menerima takdir seperti ini. Mengapa aku harus memiliki sifat pemalu? Dan mengapa pula tak pernah ada jalan bagiku untuk bisa dekat dengannya?

Salah, aku bahkan belum _mengenalnya_. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirku di SMU, dan aku masih juga belum mengenalnya. Lucu ya, padahal aku dan dia satu sekolah, satu angkatan pula. Sayangnya, jumlah anak per-angkatan di sekolahku terlampau banyak. Tepatnya, empat ratus—empat puluh anak untuk sepuluh kelas. Memang agak sulit dan dibutuhkan usaha keras untuk bisa menjadi seseorang yang diingat. Aku jelas sekali tidak termasuk seseorang yang diingat itu, sedangkan dia? Aku rasa, setiap orang di angkatanku juga tahu dia. Bahkan mungkin satu sekolahkupun juga tahu.

Aku menjalani hari-hariku dengan biasa. Teman-temanku baik di sekolah maupun secara keseluruhan tidak banyak—hanya yang memang harus kukenal saja, seperti teman sekelas. Selain itu, aku tidak mengenal siapa-siapa lagi. Selama dua tahun terakhir aku bersekolah, hanya teman-teman yang kebetulan sekelas denganku saja yang aku kenal. Aku tidak mengikuti ekstrakurikuler ataupun kegiatan-kegiatan lain sama sekali. Harus kuakui, aku memang tidak pandai bergaul, dan aku juga lebih senang sendirian. Keberadaanku di sekolah bisa dipastikan tidak disadari oleh sebagian besar orang; mereka pasti akan terkejut saat melihatku di buku tahunan nanti.

Sebetulnya, aku juga tidak ingin begini. Tapi aku bisa apa? Bertanya pada orang kalau aku sedang tersesat saja aku segan, apalagi jika harus berbicara panjang lebar dengan banyak orang? Karena itulah, aku sangat membenci takdir yang membelitku ini. Kenapa aku harus bersifat seperti ini? Semua orang juga tahu, tidak baik menjadi orang lain. Intinya, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Dan inilah diriku—tidak suka bergaul, lebih suka sendirian, lebih nyaman jika tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari keberadaannya. Aku tidak bisa bilang jika aku menyukainya.

Takdir lain yang tak kalah kubenci adalah… kenapa aku harus menyukai seseorang yang betul-betul… rasanya tidak mungkin bisa kudapat. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak awal tahun pertama. Dari banyaknya wajah-wajah yang kulihat, entah kenapa hanya wajahnya saja yang paling kuingat. Di mataku, dia sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna kuning terang, matanya berwarna biru cerah, dan ada semacam garis-garis tipis di kedua pipinya. Tapi, aku juga sudah merasa bahwa perasaan suka-ku ini salah. Dari penampilannya yang berantakan juga dari banyaknya dia bicara—pokoknya kelihatan deh, dia pasti termasuk orang yang populer di SMP-nya dulu. Yang artinya sangat bertolak belakang denganku.

Benar saja, dia memang dulunya begitu dan sekarangpun dia betul-betul menjadi orang yang populer di angkatanku dalam waktu yang relatif singkat. Lama kelamaan, dia menjadi populer satu sekolah. Tentu saja bukan hanya dia seorang yang populer, ada banyak anak-anak lain yang cenderung "terkenal" juga. Semua orang tahu dia, itu sudah jelas. Nah masalahnya, apakah dia tahu semua orang juga? Aku bisa memperkirakan dengan kuat bahwa jawabannya tidak. Dia tak tahu namaku, dia tak tahu wajahku, dia tak tahu bahwa aku satu sekolah dengannya. Meskipun begitu, aku tahu persis namanya, wajahnya, juga banyak hal tentang dirinya.

Namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Kelasnya selama tiga tahun berturut-turut adalah 10 Sosial 3, 11 Sosial 5, dan 12 Sosial 2. Sering berbuat onar semasa SMP, anak tunggal, mengikuti ekstrakurikuler futsal dan taekwondo, sering terlibat tawuran sampai kena skors seminggu, bahkan dia pernah dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa kali akibat kegiatan itu. Aku seringkali melihatnya, memperhatikannya, menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dia juga pernah beberapa kali ke kelasku, baik sendiri maupun beramai-ramai. Salah satu teman sekelasku yang menjadi komplotannya adalah Shikamaru Nara, karena itulah dia sering menemuinya. Jantungku berdegup kencang setiap kali dia hadir di hadapanku, apalagi jika terjadi kontak mata antara aku dengannya; rasanya aku mau pingsan saja.

Kami kerap kali berpapasan dan bertatapan sejenak, tapi hanya itu saja. Tidak pernah terjadi kontak lebih antara aku dengannya selain daripada kontak mata sebentar. Dia mungkin hanya menganggapku sebagai angin lalu saja, tapi aku menganggapnya bagaikan seorang pangeran. Kadang-kadang aku merasa geli pada diriku sendiri karena terlalu mengagung-agungkannya—padahal kalau dipikir-pikir kan, dia itu hanya sekedar teman satu sekolahku saja. Sama sekali bukan seseorang yang spesial. Segala informasi tentang dirinya saja aku mendapatkannya dari pembicaraan teman-temanku yang lain. Waktu terus bergulir dan keadaan tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku masih menyukai serta mengaguminya… dan dia masih tak sadar akan diriku. Apakah aku satu-satunya orang yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya? Tidak adakah rasa penasaran di dalam batinnya padaku sedikit saja? Entahlah, rasanya aku tak mau tahu jawabannya.

Belum lagi rasa iriku yang selalu muncul setiap kali aku melihat dia bercanda—bahkan jika dia hanya sekedar berbicara saja dengan gadis-gadis yang _dikenalnya_. Aku ingin sekali menjadi salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu, berbicara dengannya mengenai hal kecil saja juga tidak masalah. Kalau perlu, asal dia tahu dan ingat wajah serta namaku saja juga aku sudah puas. Tidak perlu menjadi seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya, hanya sekedar mengingat satu sama lain saja sudah berarti banyak sekali untukku. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Tak lama lagi kami akan berpisah. Tidak ada satupun kejadian maupun keadaan yang mengharuskan kami untuk berkenalan, aku sama sekali tidak punya nyali untuk mengajaknya berkenalan, dan diapun juga sepertinya tidak ada minat untuk berkenalan denganku.

Jadi ya begini akhirnya. Aku tetap dan mungkin, akan selamanya menjadi pemuja rahasia seorang Naruto Uzumaki—teman sekolahku sendiri.

* * *

**Catatan Akhir Cerita: **Wiuwiuwi kelar juga akhirnya. Gimanaaa nih para _readers _tercintah? _Review_-nya duooong. Segala bentuk _review _diterima kok asal jangan _flame_. Ya ya ya? Oke deh. Gue cabut dulu, mungkin balik besok. Eh nggak tau juga deh. Lagi liburan nih coy, jadi bisa _update _kikikik! M0.0by _signing out_, _goodbye_!


End file.
